


Clowns Dean, Clowns

by Nellie2018



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt Dean, Hurt Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellie2018/pseuds/Nellie2018
Summary: The Winchester brothers are in the Virginia woods hunting a Felunk which results in Sams worst nightmare.
Kudos: 10





	Clowns Dean, Clowns

Sam Winchester was freezing, exhausted, aching and thoroughly pissed off. He shoved his hands deeper into his armpits, pulling the jacket closer to his long body, his whole demeanor a picture of misery. He constantly kept an eye on his brother, leading the way a few paces in front of him, equally a picture of misery. Both Winchester brothers had been hunting a Felunk - a large cat like creature - who had been feeding on local hikers in the West Virginia woods. They had finally dealt with the Felunk after a long, tiring hunt and were now heading back to the cabin they had been using as a base for the past few days. They had eventually tracked the creature to its lair and had managed to despatch it after a tough tussle, both brothers now feeling the bruises from the fight. Sam grimaced as he held his arm close to his body. The limb had got a little too close to a swinging claw and it had caught the skin of his wrist. It wasn’t too deep though and he didn’t feel that it was worth mentioning to Dean as although it was a little sore, it was nothing more than a scratch that would be easily cleaned up once they got back to the cabin.   
To compound the misery, on the way home a freezing fog had rolled in and the visibility reduced to a few yards ahead. Dean was holding the compass and was confident of leading them in the right direction and Sam trusted him to get them back to safety. The dark hunters shoulders shook as a strong shiver ran down his spine. At least they didn’t need to worry about the Felunk anymore but he prayed that they didn’t have much further to go. He could feel the energy being sapped from him with every step.

Dean walked determinedly, holding the compass in his hand. Once again he thanked his father for showing him hunting tracking skills as they couldn’t rely on technology in the wilderness. He led the way, slowing down as he became aware that Sam was dropping back with every step. He was aware that Sam had taken several blows in the fight but a swift visual appraisal had assured him that his brother hadn’t sustained serious damage. He shivered as the cold wet fog shrouded him in a mist of fine moisture and he cursed silently, ducking his head into his shoulders as his feet slipped in a patch of soft mud. He was pleased to hear the sound of running water nearby and he turned and called over to his brother.  
“I can hear the river. It’s not too far now Sammy.”  
The cabin was located next to the river and he was relieved that his navigation had proved successful.  
He saw his brother shrug tiredly and continue after him.  
“Great” the soggy dark haired figure muttered. “I’m freezing my nuts off.”  
The older hunter grimaced in sympathy. “I know what you mean. I’ll soon get the fire going and we can thaw out in front of it.”  
They emerged from the cover of the trees into a clearing and they both sighed in relief as they saw the cabin, a welcome sight to both bedraggled hunters. Climbing the stairs Dean unlocked the door and pushed it open.   
“Come on in Sammy.” he urged and watched as the dejected figure slunk into the room, pushing the door closed behind him.  
Dean assessed his brothers condition as he passed. The young hunter looked exhausted, soaked hair falling in tendrils around his face and wet clothes dripping onto the floor.  
“Get stripped off and in the shower Sammy and thaw out. The water should still be hot from this morning. I’ll get the fire going and get some soup on.”  
Sam nodded in gratitude and wearily headed towards the bathroom, peeling layers of clothing off as he went.  
Dean shook his head and picked up the wet clothing to hang up and dry. He realised just how tired his brother was because usually Sam liked things tidy. Never mind, he was sure he would be ok after a hot meal and a long sleep. He was exhausted himself but he pushed himself to get the fire going and by the time Sam came out of the shower, looking a little less frozen, the soup was nearly ready.   
“I’ll take over - you go and thaw out Dean.” said the tall hunter taking over the stirring of the soup.  
Dean nodded thankfully. “I won’t be long.” he said and disappeared into the bathroom.   
10 minutes later both Winchester brothers were sat in front of the roaring fire, finally thawing out the coldness from their bones.”  
“Remind me again why we do this job.” said Dean, sipping a spoonful of soup.  
“To save the world, one monster at a time.” answered Sam, finishing the soup and picking up a hot drink.  
“Hmm. I just want to know why the monsters don’t have a winter holiday. Freezing our nuts off in February in the backwoods of Virginia is not my idea of a great break.”  
Sam shrugged. “You know we don’t have a choice. We go where the monsters are.”  
Dean smiled and finished his soup. “Yeah, I just wish they’d migrate to the warmer climes at this time of year.”  
“When have we ever been offered the easy option?” laughed Sam and Dean joined him.  
“Hell never.” he said. He noticed Sam’s cut wrist and took it in his hand.  
Sam tolerated his brothers interest wearily.  
“It’s fine Dean, just a scratch. It doesn’t need stitches”  
Dean examined it and nodded. “Best put some disinfectant on it though. Any other injuries you forgot to tell me about?”  
Sam shook his head. “Just a few bruises, no more than usual.”  
Dean nodded. “That Felunk was a son of a bitch to get down wasn’t it?”  
“Yeah. I saw you clunked a few times - are you ok?”  
Dean nodded. “Probably a fine and dandy bruise on my back in the morning but nothing major.”  
Both brothers appraised each other for a long moment and nodded again assured that for once they had escaped without too much trauma to their bodies.  
Dean moved to clear the dishes and then applied some antiseptic salve to Sams wound. It really wasn’t anything to worry about.  
“Now you need to rest up. I’m exhausted so you must be as well. I reckon we bed down for the night and head off in the morning.”  
Sam looked out of the window, the fog had descended fully and visibility was dreadful.  
“We can’t go anywhere with the fog like it is. It won’t be safe to drive.”  
“No problem, we rest, relax and chill out until it lifts.”  
Sam shivered. “Chill out, wrong choice of words Dean. I’m only just getting feeling back in my extremities.”  
Dean laughed. “Too much information Sammy. Go to bed sasquatch, you’re dead on your feet. Hopefully we’ll get better weather tomorrow.”  
Sam rose tiredly from the chair and headed towards the bedroom. He really was exhausted and he climbed under the covers and was asleep shortly after his head hit the pillow. Dean cleaned up and followed him about 10 minutes later and smiled as he saw his soundly sleeping brother.   
“Rest easy little brother” he said quietly and climbed into the adjoining bed and snuggled under the heavy blankets, the coldness finally leaving him as he drifted off.

Sam woke and stretched, wincing at the soreness affecting several parts of his body. He opened his eyes blearily to see muted daylight coming in from the window. Turning his head slightly he looked at the other bed and found that it was empty. Groaning at a headache he reached over and squinted at his watch and found that it was just after 10am. He’d slept for a straight 16 hours. Pushing the covers back he shivered at the cold air and swiftly pulled on a set of warm clothing before heading to the loo. Finishing in the bathroom he walked into the kitchen and found Dean sitting at the table reading a magazine.  
“Hey” said the young hunter in greeting.  
Dean looked up with a smile. “Morning Princess.”  
Sam moved to the coffee pot. “How long have you been up?”  
“Woke up about 7 o’clock and couldn’t get back to sleep. My back was aching so I got up to get a painkiller and never went back.” He indicated out of the window.  
“Fogs still thick so I don’t think we’ll be going anywhere soon so I thought you’d appreciate a lie-in.”  
Sam looked through the kitchen window. He could barely see the outline of the Impala parked in front of the cabin.  
“Looks like we’re gonna have a lazy day.” He turned to study his brother.  
“Is your back bad?”  
Dean stretched the tight muscles and shook his head.  
“Just a little stiff and bruised. Nothing I can’t handle. How about you?”  
Sam took a moment to appraise his aches and pains.   
“A little sore and I’ve got a headache but I’ve had worse after a hunt.”  
Both brothers nodded in agreement.  
“Pills are on the counter. Knock yourself out.”  
Sam picked up the packet and swallowed one down with a swig of coffee. He turned and saw Dean move to put his coat on.  
“Where are you off to?” he asked.  
“Just going to get the cleaning kit from Baby. Might as well clean the guns while we are stuck here.”  
Sam nodded and turned to the cupboard to find something to eat. He felt a cold rush of air as the door opened before it was closed again quickly. He watched through the window as his brother walked over to the Impala and opened the trunk.   
The tall hunter pulled a box of cornflakes from the cupboard and turned his back when he stooped to get the milk from the fridge. After finishing the bowl of cereal he took it to the sink and glanced out of the window again expecting to see Dean and was puzzled at not being able to spot him. Shrugging on his coat he opened the door and walked over to the Impala. The trunk was open but there was no sign of Dean. This worried the young hunter as he knew that his brother wouldn’t leave the weapons so exposed.  
“Dean?” he called out, a feeling of dread overcoming him. Something felt wrong.  
“Dean.” he called out again, having not received a response to his first call.  
A movement over to his right caught his attention and he caught a flash of red but when he turned he couldn’t see anything. The fog was making visibility very difficult.  
“Dean where the hell are you?” he called at the top of his voice.  
“Sam!” came a desperate cry through the fog. “Help me!”. A cry of pain caused Sam to run towards the sound.  
“Dean. What’s wrong?” he called but he got no answer.   
He reached the tree line and slowed down. “Think Sam.” he said in his head, his hunter instincts kicking in. “Don’t run into a situation without knowing what you are getting into.” his training told him. He didn’t have a weapon so improvised by picking up a large branch. He scanned the trees in front of him and heard another pained cry which he knew came from his brother. He moved forward and saw another flash of red emerge from the fog. As the mist swirled he gasped in horror, transfixed as he saw his brother lying propped against a tree, a large figure kneeling beside him. Sam froze in terror as the figure of his nightmares turned his face up and looked at him. It had red curly hair, a white face and a large red nose. He saw the large red lips open and sharp teeth emerge and as he stood paralysed in fear, it turned and bit deep into Deans neck. Dean screamed and went limp. When Sam heard his brothers cry of agony it broke through his paralysis and he ran forward and pulled the clown away from the unconscious man and hit him heavily on the head with the large branch. The clown went down under a rain of heavy blows, the young hunter lost in a rage of hate and soon its head was turned to mush, mingling with the soft mud. Finally, his arms tiring Sam stopped and stepped away from the mangled body, breathing heavily with the effort and adrenaline rush.   
“Dean” he gasped as he saw that his brother was slumped over onto his front. He knelt by him and gently pulled his shoulder so that he turned over. He fell back in horror as his brothers face had transformed and a clowns face lurched up at him, sharp teeth grinning as he advanced upon him.  
“No” screamed Sam and punched the horrific apparition..

“Ah shit Sam” cried Dean, falling back from the heavy blow. “Wake up for gods sake.”  
Sam woke in terror, seeing Dean sitting on the floor next to his bed rubbing his jaw. Sweating, he sat up in confusion and felt Dean come to his side and grab his arms. Breathing harshly, he felt himself pulled into a hug.  
“Calm down Sammy. It’s only a nightmare.”  
Sam sighed in relief, the panic fading as he felt the warmth of his brother, a comforting arm stroking circles on his back.  
Pulling away Sam leaned back against the pillows and looked up into the concerned face of his brother, a bruise blooming on his jaw.  
“Bad one hey?” murmured Dean, watching Sam carefully.  
“Clowns Dean, Clowns.” whispered Sam and Dean immediately understood. Sam had always had a fear of clowns even when he was young.  
“It’s ok. There’s no clowns here. It was just a dream.”  
Sam breathed a sigh of relief. He studied his brothers face seeing the damage.  
“Sorry” he said sheepishly. “I guess I thumped you.”  
Dean smiled ruefully. “Yeah. You were thrashing around and I got in the way. You ok now?”  
Sam nodded. “I think so. What time is it?”  
Dean looked at his watch. “ A little after 10am. I’ve been up a couple of hours. I heard you crying out and tried to calm you down but came off second best.”  
Sam murmured a soft apology again.  
“I’m ok now.”  
Dean appraised him. “I guess it’s been a rough few days. The fog is still pretty thick so I reckon we can have a lazy day. “ He tapped him on the leg. “I’ll brew some coffee, get up now.”  
Sam nodded and watched as Dean left the room. He lay back for a moment remembering every detail of the nightmare and was thankful that it wasn’t real and Dean hadn’t been turned into a vampire clown. He regretted hurting him but he knew his brother wouldn’t hold a grudge. Shrugging, he shoved the blanket off his legs and began to dress. He groaned as aching muscles made themselves known and as he pushed himself up he winced at a sharp pain in his wrist. Dismissing it, he walked to the bathroom before joining his brother in the kitchen.

Dean had made some fresh coffee and a bowl of cereal was waiting for him and Sam nodded his gratitude. Dean watched as he sat down and Sam knew that his over protective brother was assessing his physical state. He sighed.  
“I’m ok Dean. A little stiff and bruised but all in one piece.”  
Dean nodded so Sam added. “And you?”  
Dean shrugged. “Backs a little stiff but nothing a couple of painkillers can’t help. They’re on the counter if you need one.”  
“Yeah. I could do with one for my headache.”  
Dean stopped what he was doing and looked intently at him.  
“Headache? How bad?”  
Sam shook his head with a small smile. “It’s not too bad, I just slept too long.”  
Dean studied him for a long moment before making up his mind.   
“Ok” he said and reached over and grabbed the packet of Advil, pushing it over to him.  
Sam took the tablet with a long swig of coffee. His wrist twinged again but he ignored it, knowing that the soreness would soon pass as the skin knit together again.  
Dean stood up and picked up his jacket and Sams heart jumped.  
“Where are you off to?” he asked  
Dean shrugged. “Just going to get the weapons to clean them while we’re stuck here.”  
“I’ll come with you,” said Sam rising.  
Dean looked at him with a perplexed expression.  
“I’m only going to the car princess” he said “I don’t need a ….”  
The look on his brothers face stopped him from saying anything further.   
“What is it Sammy?”  
The young hunter shook his head. “It’s just the nightmare. You walked to the car and the vampire clown got you.”  
Dean wanted to laugh but kept it in as he saw the traumatised look on his younger brother.  
“It was only a nightmare Sam but if you want to come with me that’s fine. It’ll be quicker for both of us to bring everything in anyway.”  
Sam nodded, grateful for his brothers understanding. He knew he was being irrational but he wouldn’t have been able to relax if Dean had insisted on going out on his own.

It was an uneventful visit to the car and soon both brothers were sat in front of the blazing fire, getting the chill out of their bodies. The day was cold and the fog dense and unyielding. They relaxed into their task of cleaning the weapons, both appreciating the need to keep them maintained to the highest standard. Their lives depended on it. There was an easy silence, each comfortable with each others presence, the need for idle conversation not needed. Dean put down the gun he had just cleaned and turned to get another and noticed Sam rubbing his forehead. He had been doing it unconsciously on and off for the last few minutes.  
“Is your headache bothering you Sam?” he asked and his brother looked up.   
“It’s fine” he muttered.  
“Then why have you been rubbing your brow for the last half hour?”  
Sam shrugged guiltily, irrationally irritated at being found out.  
“It’s fine Dean.“ he reiterated and was relieved when Dean let it go. Dean held his hand out for the knife Sam had just cleaned and put it back in the bag. He picked up a heavier glock pistol and handed it over. Sam took the gun with his right hand and winced as a sharp pain travelled up his arm and nearly dropped the gun. Immediately Dean was there taking the gun away from him.  
“Let me see your arm Sam” he demanded “It’s obviously bothering you.”  
Sam sighed and let Dean lift the sleeve of his shirt, revealing the small bandage covering the cut. Dean gently unwound the bandage and both brothers winced as the wound was revealed. It was swollen and the signs of infection were starting to track up his arm.  
“That doesn’t look good,” said the younger hunter.  
Dean frowned and stood to get the first aid kit. He was relieved to find the packet of antibiotics half full and went and filled a glass of water. Handing it over, he watched as his brother chugged back a couple of tablets. Dean reached up and tested his brow and found that Sam was a little hot.  
“You’re running a bit of a bit of a temperature Sammy. “  
“It’s not surprising after yesterday.” admitted Sam. Dean redressed the wrist.  
“How do you feel, truth now Sam.”  
Sam shook his dark hair away from his face, knowing that Dean would see though any fibs.  
“Truthfully, I feel rough. My headache is killing me and my muscles feel like lead. I guess its the infection.”  
He saw his brother nod. “Get some rest Sammy. We’re not going to be able to get back to civilisation until the fog lifts. Those antibiotics should help.”  
Sam nodded and accepted another glass of water from his brother.   
“I think I’ll go and lie on the bed for a bit. I know I’ve slept for hours but I’m still feeling tired.”  
Dean nodded and watched as his brother wearily stood up and walked slowly to the bedroom. He was worried about Sams condition but there wasn’t much he could do except hope that the pills started kicking in. As soon as the fog lifted he would be able to get back to town and get him to a clinic if necessary.

A short while later he popped his head round the bedroom door and saw that the tall hunter was asleep. Walking over he felt his head and was pleased to feel that his brother’s fever didn’t seem to have risen significantly. Sam stirred a little as he felt a gentle hand brush away a curl from his face. Dean took his hand away and held his breath until Sam settled back into sleep. Satisfied for the time being the elder hunter moved away and settled back in the lounge to finish the packing of the weapons. He picked up his phone and rang Castiel. Reception was a little hit and miss but he managed to get a connection.  
Castiel was in the bunker, having just returned from following up a lead on a new case. It had proved to be unsubstantial and had returned back to Lebanon without anything to report. He knew that the Winchesters had been tracking a Felunk in Virginia and was pleased when the phone rang and he saw it was Dean calling  
“Hello Dean” he said warmly.  
“Hi Cas. Just checking in. Everything ok with you?”  
“Yes. It proved to be a waste of time. The child had run away from home after a dispute with his parent He was found hiding in a den in the woods and reunited safely.”  
“Good news.”  
“How are you getting on?”  
Dean frowned. “Not too bad. We killed the Felunk without too much trouble.”  
Castiel felt a hesitation.  
“Are you and Sam ok?”  
“Sams a bit worse for wear. The Felunk caught him on the arm and it’s got infected. It’s not too bad though, I’ve got him on antibiotics.”  
“When will you get home?”  
Dean looked out of the window.  
“It’s foggy out, visibility is too low for me to drive down the mountain safely. Hopefully it’ll be clearer tomorrow.”  
“Do you want me to come?”  
“No. It’s ok. Sams sleeping now and his fever doesn’t seem too bad.”  
“Ok. Keep in touch If you need me let me know.”  
“Will do. See you Tomorrow. Bye Cas.”  
“Bye Dean.”  
The angel looked at the phone thoughtfully. He was confident that Dean would be able to cope but he resolved to keep his angel awareness on alert in case Sams health deteriorated. 

An hour later, Dean flushed the loo, washed his hands and walked out of the bathroom. Walking past the bedroom door he peeked in and saw Sam was still sleeping, apparently peacefully.  
Reassured, he moved back to the kitchen with the intention of preparing a sandwich before waking his brother up. 

Sam’s sleep was disturbed by the flush of the loo and he came to groggily. His head was thumping. 

Dean finished the sandwich and put it on the table. He moved to the bedroom and popped his head round the door pleased to see his brother sitting up in the bed.   
“Hey sleepyhead. I’ve made some dinner.”  
Sam focused on the door opening and he cried out in horror as an evil clown peered around it.   
“No, get away” he cried.  
Dean hesitated, shocked by Sams reaction.  
“Sam?” he said fearfully. “What's wrong?”  
Sam leapt up and grabbed the light from the bedside table and brandished it as he surged forward. Dean was too slow to react and Sam was able to bash the lamp into the side of his head, throwing him heavily against the wall. The blow stunned him, blood fountaining from a gash to the side of his face. Sam stood over the clown and prepared to bash the lamp into the side of the clowns head a second time.   
“No Sammy” Dean pleaded, pain exploding in his head. Not understanding what was happening he sent out a silent plea to Castiel.  
“Die.” snarled his brother and swung down again. Sam saw the clown slump over, blood now gushing and lie still. Breathing heavily the young hunter felt the weight of the lamp in his hand and put his other hand on it, ready to bring it down in a killing blow.

Castiel’s eyes widened as he received Dean's prayer. Immediately he transported himself to the cabin and took in the situation in an instant. He placed his hand on the back of Sams head and the tall hunter collapsed to the ground unconscious before he could hit his prone and helpless brother. Stepping over Sam, the angel moved to the other Winchester brother and quickly assessed his condition. Dean’s skull was fractured and he was bleeding both internally and externally. Without immediate treatment Dean would not survive. Cupping his hand to the mortally wounded mans head he closed his eyes and used his grace to heal the damage. After a long moment he felt his friend sigh and relax, the wounds healed. The worried angel then turned to Sam and placed his hand on his head, diagnosing the problem. Nodding to himself, he felt the infection and poison running through the younger brothers veins and purged the toxins from his body. Kneeling back he studied both brothers, both now unconscious. Their wounds were healed but they would need to sleep for a few hours before they recovered fully. Using his angel strength he carried each of the brothers to their beds and made sure that they were comfortable.   
“Sleep well Sam and Dean” he said quietly. “You are safe now. I will watch over you.”

Two hours later, Dean awoke to the smell of cooking bacon. He put a hand to his head remembering the disabling blow his brother had given him but felt no damage. Confused, he looked over to the other bed and saw that Sam was stirring. Hesitantly he called. “Sammy, you ok?”  
The dark haired young man rubbed his eyes blearily and looked over to his brother.  
“I had the most awful nightmare again.” he said slowly.  
Dean nodded. “How do you feel?”  
Surprisingly Sam felt ok. He felt refreshed and his headache had disappeared. Even his sore wrist felt normal. “Ok.” he said simply. “Can I smell bacon?”  
Dean nodded, his mouth watering at the seductive aroma.  
“I don’t think we’re alone.” he said climbing out of the bed. Sam followed him  
Walking into the kitchen, they found Castiel frying a pan of bacon and eggs.  
“Hey Cas” said Sam in surprise. “What are you doing here?”  
Castiel turned around and studied both brothers. They looked the picture of health.  
“Sit down” he said. “I’ve made bacon and eggs.”  
As both brothers sat at the table he served up a large plate to each of them and both Winchesters tucked in, realising that they had not eaten for several hours.  
“This is delicious Cas.” said Dean. “So are you going to tell us what happened?”  
Castiel sat down.  
“I heard your prayer Dean. I came and found Sam standing over you with a lamp. He had already given you a severe head injury.”  
Sam gasped. “What?”  
Dean looked at him “Your nightmare was real Sam.”  
“The clown, it was you?” gasped Sam   
Dean nodded. “I don’t know why but you thought there was a killer clown out to get you.. You must have been having fever dreams. Your wound was infected.”  
Castiel shook his head. “Not entirely. Sam was suffering from the effects of Felunk poison.”  
“Is there such a thing?” asked Sam surprised. “ I didn’t see anything in the research.”  
Castiel nodded. “It was a hallucinatory compound. It was meant to disorientate prey to make it easy to finish the kill.”  
Dean nodded. “So it messed with Sams head.”  
Castiel nodded again. “Perhaps it brings out a person's greatest fear. In Sams case a killer clown.”  
Sam looked at his brother. “I could have killed you.”  
Dean smiled and patted Sams hands “But you didn’t thanks to Cas. It’s handy having an angel in the family.”  
Castiel smiled at the reference.  
“I am glad to help.”  
“So is Sammy going to be ok?”  
“Yes, I purged his body of the toxin and healed each of you of your injuries. You are now in full health.”  
“Thanks Cas” said Dean sincerely and Sam nodded his thanks.  
“Eat up” urged Castiel. “I think the fog is lifting so we should be able to travel back to the bunker tomorrow.”  
Both brothers shared an affectionate look and then dug into the delicious meal.  
The Winchesters had survived again thanks to the friendship of an Angel of the Lord


End file.
